


So Totally and Completely F*cked

by CourageSun



Series: Digimon: Into the Omegaverse [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: #masterdebaters, Alpha Yamato, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Idiots in Love, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rating May Change, Rival Relationship, The author swears a lot, omega Taichi, omission of the truth, the whole college ships it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourageSun/pseuds/CourageSun
Summary: Taichi Yagami would argue to the end of his days that he never meant to keep his dynamic a secret.It just ... sort of... happened.
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Series: Digimon: Into the Omegaverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936396
Comments: 27
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fandom fam! Saw this prompt on the tumblrs and decided this was an excellent idea. I'll be honest, I definitely don't plan to stick to traditional omegaverse rules. I'm just here for a good time :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Taichi Yagami would argue to the end of his days that he never  _ meant _ to keep his dynamic a secret.

“So in conclusion, Omegas are a pivotal part of our society and should be protected at all costs. Some would argue that this would be putting their civil liberties at risk, but for the greater good of civilization we must do all that we can to ensure our prosperous future.”

A smattering of polite applause follows the closing statement and Professor Nishijima nods in the student’s direction. “Thank you Mr. Wong.” Nishijima takes a moment to rest his arm over the back of the seat next to him and turns to face the other hundred or so students present. “I would like to remind all of you that just because a student may be arguing a case doesn’t necessarily mean they support said case.  _ But _ ,” Nishijima smirks as he turns back to the debate stage, “I think most of us know Mr. Yagami’s opinions by now.”

It just ... sort of...  _ happened _ .

Taichi smirks as excited mutterings and giggles float throughout the lecture hall. Taichi straightens from where he has been leaning against the podium and winks at Nishijima. 

“Mr. Yagami, you are debating the affirmative of the topic at hand: Should Omegas be Allotted the Same Civil Liberties as Betas and Alphas? Your time starts now.”

Taichi turns his full attention to the classroom, allowing his eyes to linger briefly on the pair of glacier eyes towards the back of the room, “Friends, Romans, Countrymen lend me your ears,” Taichi pauses to allow some of the chuckles to die down, “my opponent has done an excellent job of explaining why omegas are valuable to society, but if we focus on his argument alone it becomes startlingly apparent that those with this opinion do not want omegas to be part of society at all.” 

Taichi steps around the podium and glances at his opponent, “Some of the arguments being made by those in government agencies right now are about removing omegas from the workforce, reinstating arranged marriages between omegas and alphas, and, in extreme cases, forcefully ripping children from their parents and guardians and sending them to compounds to learn ‘proper’ omega etiquette. How can a society claim to love and support their omegas if they consistently create laws that are designed to remove omegas from society at large?” 

Taichi leans an elbow against the podium and lifts his other hand in question, “And while we’re on the topic of etiquette, what is a ‘proper’ omega anyway? My opponent spoke of the important role that omegas play in regards to balancing out alpha aggression, but how can omegas be expected to fulfill that role when current policies are designed to infantilize and restrict them? A current law being practiced in Tokyo  _ right now _ states that omegas are not able to check out of a hospital without a present family member, mate, or emergency contact of beta dynamic or higher. Even if I were to use the backward logic of some of our politicians, that sort of restriction doesn’t make sense because it would keep omegas from their ‘rightful place’ at home. These laws and policies are therefore not being put into practice for the benefit of society or for the benefit of the omega, but instead are being implemented to continue to treat omegas as second-class citizens.

“Omegas are just as deserving of human decency and civil rights as any other dynamic, and, if anything, are more so if we use my opponent’s argument. Omegas should be free to continue improving society by being a part of it and not sheltered away for their ‘own protection’. We’ve come a long way from enslaving omegas but until civil liberties are equal across the board, we’ll never truly be able to move on from that time.”

_ And Mic Drop.  _

Taichi beams as the cheers of his classmates wash over him. 

_ Fucking nailed it. _ Another slam dunk for the self-proclaimed debate king.

“Thank you, Mr. Yagami. Now class,” Nishijima jumps to his feet and joins his students on the debate stage, “do you have any final questions for either party? Remember participation does count towards your final grade in this course.”

A couple of hands pop up. The first is an accusatory question aimed towards Taichi’s opponent, but as Taichi glances at some of the other faces in the room he feels his eyes instinctively pulled towards the back corner. 

His heart starts racing. Yamato Ishida has his hand raised.

This in and of itself is not an uncommon occurrence; Yamato almost always has something to say whenever Taichi is on the debate stage. And yet Taichi’s poor heart hasn’t quite adapted to Yamato’s  _ entire existence  _ yet, despite their shared history. 

Taichi has known Yamato prior to their shared class; they both attended Odaiba High and were now attending university together. Taichi has gone to a few of his concerts and Yamato had watched some of his games. They’ve had a few casual conversations over the years, but their interests and friendship groups rarely overlapped enough to warrant more than a comfortable level of acquaintanceship. 

But that sure as hell didn’t stop Taichi from developing a  _ massive _ crush on him. 

So when Taichi waltzed into Debate 305 at the beginning of the semester and saw Yamato lounging in the back row with that same steely gaze and devil-may-care attitude, Taichi almost turned right back around. Because this wasn’t  _ supposed  _ to happen. Sure Yamato was gorgeous and talented, but they were at  _ uni _ now, where  _ everyone  _ was gorgeous and talented. Yamato should have faded into the background of Taichi’s life: a passing phase, a long-forgotten dream, the breathy ‘what if’ Taichi would whisper on his deathbed. His stupid high school crush should be  _ done _ , but the absolute  _ asshole  _ had to go and make it  _ worse _ .

Because after having class together Taichi really started to get to know Yamato: the fiery, passionate, fiercely loyal Yamato who  _ loved _ to find all of Taichi’s buttons and smash them. He probably loves this class almost as much as Taichi, and Nishijima has pitted them against each other so frequently that they even had their own hashtag: #masterdebaters and  _ no _ the innuendo is  _ not _ lost on him thankyouverymuch. 

Apparently, their whole class thinks there is so much sexual tension between them that they are taking bets as to who would pounce on the other first. The theory of the week is that Yamato was going to slam him against a wall and use his mouth to finally shut Taichi up. To which Taichi had the unfortunate reaction of being both offended  _ and _ turned on.

His classmates are assholes.

And now they are whispering and giggling as Yamato continues to stare unflinchingly at Taichi. And why wouldn’t they? Yamato’s body language might appear laissez-faire to the casual observer - hand held just high enough to be noticed while his chin rests in the other one, a look of boredom on his face - but Taichi and the rest of the class can see the storm brewing in his eyes. 

“Ah, yes, Mr. Ishida?” Professor Nishijima smoothly segues, eyeing Taichi cheekily, “And let’s try and keep things civil this time, gentlemen.”

Yamato looks like he wants to roll his eyes but refrains. Barely. “Yagami --”

“Ishida.” Taichi can practically  _ hear _ the live-tweeting and meme generating. 

Yamato leans forward against his desk and crosses his arms over the surface, “Given the passion of your argument, I’m led to believe that you personally support this viewpoint, correct?”

Taichi’s eyes narrow suspiciously, “Correct.” Yamato knows this. Why is he --?

“And you’re giving this argument to a classroom filled with, what I can only assume based on the reception of your argument, mostly like-minded peers.” Yamato glances around briefly before halting him with his gaze again. “Younger generations are moving towards more progressive ideology, some even suggesting that dynamics be removed from identification forms completely.” 

“A revolutionary concept,” Taichi smirks.

Yamato smirked in kind, “So my question for you is how would you convince the more conservative generations, the ones currently in power, of your case?” 

“Ah, an interesting question Mr. Ishida,” Nishijima muses. “And one that I’m sure our resident political science majors are writing papers on as we speak,” Nishijima winks at Taichi. “The power of persuasion is an all-powerful concept, but given the state of affairs around ‘hot-button topics’ like this one, is persuasion enough to shake the foundations of political tribalism? Mr. Yagami, do you have a solution in your back pocket for solving one of the biggest problems the world is currently facing?”

The class chuckles but Taichi hasn’t broken eye contact with Yamato. 

Oh boy. 

The truth is that he  _ does _ have a secret in his back pocket that might help convince more conservative-minded people about the capabilities of omegas. 

And that secret is that Taichi Yagami, self-proclaimed debate king, campus football celebrity, and student body president is also an Omega.

Outside of university administrative offices and his own family, only a handful of people actually know this about him. He doesn't behave like a ‘proper omega’: he is athletic, argumentative, a natural leader, and has inherited his mother’s short temper and emotional constipation. People assumed he was an alpha from a very early age, and his parents never stifled any urge or impulse that he wanted to entertain. His mom is an alpha and his dad is a beta and they just want their children to be happy, dynamics be damned. When he presented as an omega at thirteen, neither of his parents changed their parenting tactics. 

Taichi didn’t even think dynamics were a big deal until his mother started cautioning him about keeping his dynamic private. She told him that a small but loud group of alphas were trying to make things harder for omegas, and when Taichi questioned their reasoning she told him that it was because they didn’t know any better. They only had an  _ idea _ of how omegas used to be treated and had never met an omega like Taichi. 

After watching society become increasingly more conservative around omega policies, Taichi decided to go into politics. He could subvert all expectations of what an omega was ‘supposed’ to be and prove that omegas were just like all of the other dynamics: multi-dimensional, multi-faceted  _ people. _

But Taichi isn't  _ quite  _ ready to reveal that fact about himself to the world yet. Not when his life at university is going so well. Not when he isn't sure if his team or his classmates would start treating him differently. Not when he isn't sure how Yamato would react…

“I think it’s important to subvert expectations,” Taichi finally states. “I think the more conservative-minded alphas are just ignorant of what omegas are truly capable of. They see them as a stereotype - small, weak, and in need of a big, tough alpha to protect them. And there’s nothing wrong with an omega that wants to embrace those traits,” Taichi shrugs, “but that should be a choice that every individual omega makes. Which is also why we need more omegas in politics and other alpha-centric roles. More omega voices need to be heard.”

Yamato holds his gaze and Taichi feels his heart lurch when he notices a small lilt at the corner of his mouth. He nods, satisfied with the answer, and Taichi tries to ignore all of the butterflies in his stomach.

“Alright class,” Nishijima makes a show of looking at his watch, “remember that you have to read chapters fourteen through sixteen for class next week, and continue preparing with your partners for your final debates - they’ll be here before you know it!” As students begin shoving books and laptops into their bags, Nishijima beams as he places a hand on Taichi’s shoulder, “I look forward to voting for you in the future, Mr. Yagami.”

Taichi rolls his eyes but can't keep the grin off his face. “Thanks Nishijima. Still the debate king?”

“Hmm..” Nishijima lets his eyes wander to the rest of the room, “I dunno….. Mr. Ishida gave you a run for your money and he wasn’t even  _ part _ of the debate.”

“Aww come on Daigo,  _ really _ ? What about my stellar answer?”

“Afraid you’ll just have to work harder to get on my level, Yagami.”

Taichi’s heart thuds against his ribcage again and he notices a number of students start to unnecessarily linger. #masterdebaters is probably already trending....

“Excellent question today, Ishida.” Nishijima beams, completely unaware of Taichi’s silent meltdown.

“Had to get those participation points,” Yamato shrugs, sending a sly smile in Taichi’s direction that turns those butterflies into hornets.

Nishijima chuckles, “No need for modesty here, Mr. Ishida.” He sighs happily, “Honestly it’s so refreshing having two students who appreciate a rousing debate! And I know your classmates enjoy the spectacle as well - hashtag Master Debaters! I love it!”

Taichi feels his entire body seize and Yamato looks like he wants the ground to swallow him up. 

_ Oh my god. _

Taichi facepalms as a chorus of snickers erupt behind them. Great. #NishijimaShipsIt would be trending by dinner.

“Uhm… Professor... It’s not --”

“A big deal,” Taichi smoothly interjects, sending Yamato a pleading look.  _ Don’t ruin this man’s innocence. He’s too good for this world. _ “Your class is engaging enough that we enjoy participating.”

Yamato shakes his head minutely but that same almost-smile is present. “Well,” Nishijima smiles, clearly moved, “that’s very nice Taichi. But,” his grin turns sharp, “you’re not getting out of your final.”

Taichi laughs, “Can’t blame a guy for trying.”

“Also I couldn’t imagine denying more fodder for your social media campaign. Students these days are so clever. I’ve already seen references to the final showdown between ‘Nishijima’s Master Debaters’. Although,” he suddenly looks concerned, “many of them seem to end with some sort of violence. This week’s had Ishida throwing you into a wall...”

_ Fuck a duck.  _

Taichi feels his cheeks burn and Yamato loudly clears his throat, ““Right. Well… this has been... enlightening. Yagami could I --?”

“Talk about the final? Thought you’d never ask.” Taichi grabs Yamato by the elbow and waves awkwardly over his shoulder. “See ya next week Daigo!” 

“Have a good weekend gentlemen! Don’t forget --”

“Chapters 14-16. Thank you Professor!” Yamato practically shoves Taichi the last couple of steps out the door once he realizes that Taichi is shaking with suppressed laughter. “Why are you laughing? That was  _ mortifying _ .”

“Grow a sense of humor Ishida, that was  _ amazing _ .”

Yamato scoffs and rolls his eyes. When the door slams behind them and they are at least ten steps away from the awkward encounter, Yamato takes a moment to drag his hands over his face. “Oh my god.”

“Do you think he’s playing dumb? He _has_ to be playing dumb right? There’s no way a _college_ _professor_ doesn’t understand --”

“Yagami,” Yamato groans. “I would like to scrub that conversation from my brain, not relive it.”

“Well,” Taichi notices a few clusters of people lingering outside of the classroom, many of which are laughing and directing smug smiles in their direction, “I have a feeling a lot of it will be immortalized on social media. So good luck with that.”

Yamato sighs, sending withering looks at anyone who glances at them too long. When it is clear that many of the loiterers are waiting to see what  _ they _ are going to do next, Yamato shoves his hands in his pockets and looks at Taichi through his impossible lashes. “Want to get out of here?” More snickers. Yamato’s face turns an adorable shade of pink, “To work on the final project? At a  _ cafe _ or... something?” 

Taichi can't contain the watts of his smile, “I’d love to, but raincheck? It’s my friend’s birthday and I’ve been threatened under pain of death to be there.”

“Well we can’t have you dying,” Yamato smirks, “at least not until after grades are submitted.”

“And we gotta give the people what they want.”

“Is that a future campaign slogan?”

“Huh. Taichi Yagami: Giving the People What They Want.”

“...How did you manage to make that sound like a pornographic movie?”

Taichi grins, “It’s a talent.”

Yamato rolls his eyes but his expression softens into something more fond. He adjusts the strap of his messenger bag and toes a crack in the tile, “Do you uhm.. have to leave right now?”

“I’ve got a few minutes,” Taichi manages to sound casual despite the sweat on his palms.

“Cool. Uhm… I wanted to talk to you about something.” 

_ Holy shit. _ Taichi’s heart squeezes against his ribcage, “Yea?”

Yamato pulls his lower lip between his teeth and it takes all of Taichi’s self-control not to let his gaze drop to his mouth, “I wanted to thank you for your answer earlier.”

_ Oh.  _

Taichi tries to keep the disappointment off of his face until he registers what Yamato actually said.  _ Wait. What? _ “My answer?”

“Yea, your ‘stellar answer’,” Yamato shifts back on his heels. “You probably never met him when we were at Odaiba High, but my brother is an omega.” 

Taichi’s eyes widen marginally. “Oh. Oh! So when you asked me --”

“I was thinking about him.” 

Taichi is pretty sure that his heart is bleeding rainbows. Ohmygooood could he be any  _ more _ gone on this guy?

Taichi’s gooey feelings must be showing on his face because Yamato suddenly looks bashful. “I know that you want to run for office someday. It’s so shitty what my brother has to go through on a day to day basis.” Yamato scowls at the floor, “When I think of how hard it’s going to be for him to even go to a university….” Yamato’s fists clench until his knuckles turn white and then he releases all of the tension at once. “He needs more people in his corner. And… I think that you  _ get _ it.”

_ Oh you have no idea _ . 

Taichi shifts from one foot to the other but his eyes remain resolute. “I meant what I said. About needing more omega voices.”

“I know. I could tell.” Yamato looks up and his face has softened significantly. 

_ Oh man... _

“Taichi.”

_ BA-BUMP. _ “Yea?”

Yamato draws his bottom lip between his teeth again and this time Taichi  _ can’t _ resist following the action, “Uhm… I’ve been meaning to ask you….”

**_BA-BUMP_ ** . “ _ Yes _ ?” 

“I mean I’ve been  _ wanting _ to ask you something. And with classes ending in a few weeks I wanted to ask you now just in case we don’t have any classes together next semester. But I wouldn’t mind comparing class schedules because it’s been nice having someone I know in class. Uhm, you know, for  _ notes _ and stuff and --  _ fuck _ ,” Yamato practically growls as the sultry sounds of AC/DC blast through the charged atmosphere from Yamato’s pocket. “Sorry, hang on a sec. Don’t... Don’t go anywhere.”

Taichi nods rapidly, releasing a breath he hasn’t realized he’s been holding during Yamato’s tirade. The moment Yamato whirls around with his phone pressed against his ear Taichi runs a hand through his hair to try and collect himself.

What was  _ happening _ ? Was Yamato rambling? Yamato doesn't  _ ramble _ ; Taichi is lucky if he says ten words to him outside of class-related stuff. Yamato operates within a self-imposed word quota for every social interaction and he somehow managed to hit it in one long, flustered sentence. Taichi feels his heart flutter.  _ Is _ he flustered? Why would he be flustered?  _ Wait. No. Unless! _ \-- No. No there is no way. Taichi is just getting his hopes up, right?  _ Right _ .

When Yamato turns back to Taichi his mouth is twisted into an annoyed frown. “I’m sorry, that was my roommate,” he sighs heavily, “I have to go. He’s locked out of our apartment.”

“Oh that’s --”

“Poor timing.”

“I was going to say that sucks, but, sure, that works too.”

Yamato drags a hand through his hair, looking dejected. “I have to go. Sorry. Really. I’ll…. See you in class next week?”

“Yea.” Taichi shifts his backpack, “Yea I’ll be here.”

“Okay. Um… Have a good weekend.”

“You too.” Taichi sighs as Yamato turns and begins walking down the hallway. 

For the second time in as many moments, Taichi is left wondering what just happened. Yamato is usually filled with suave statements and cool confidence; he manages to move through the world like water, filling a room with his presence but managing to remain innocuous until he wants to be seen. For someone like Taichi who is constantly surrounded by alphas and their overwhelming, domineering energy, Yamato is  _ refreshing _ . 

Taichi watches him go for a moment and then starts walking in the opposite direction. 

Disappointment is laying heavily in his stomach. For a second there it had really felt like  _ maybe _ Yamato was going to ask him out? Yamato had been  _ nervous _ about whatever he was going to ask him. And their entire campus ships them, so it  _ can't  _ all be in his head.

Taichi clenches the strap of his backpack in his fist. If that phone call hadn’t interrupted him maybe he wouldn’t have lost his nerve….

Taichi takes about three more steps and then stops.

Poor timing, huh?

Taichi drags a hand through his hair. What is he  _ doing _ ? He is head over heels for a bashful idiot who might also be interested in him. And he is just going to let him walk away? Isn't he supposed to be subverting expectations? Why is he falling into the trap of traditional courting practices when his whole damn philosophy is based on breaking those toxic cycles?

Fuck it. 

“Yamato!” Taichi pivots on his toes and jogs down the hallway Yamato had been heading towards. “Yamato, wait!”

Yamato pauses at the end of the hallway, looking up from his phone and meeting Taichi’s gaze. Damn it. Well, too late to back out now. “Do you… uhhh… maybe want to do something? With me? Sometime?”

Yamato blinks, looking mildly confused. “Sure?”

“No, wait.” Taichi shakes his head and laughs at himself, “Shit, I’m not doing this right.” Taichi takes a deep breath and gathers his wits. It is like a penalty kick. A penalty kick in the biggest stadium he can imagine and the goalie is the most beautiful man he’s ever met… Oh no he just made it worse. “I’m trying to ask you out. On a date. With me.”

Yamato couldn't have looked more shocked if Taichi had smacked him with a halibut, but just as Taichi is beginning to doubt himself  _ and  _ the entire campus, Yamato starts laughing. “You really do put your money where your mouth is, huh?”

Taichi’s head tilts to the side in confusion, “What --?”

“Subverting expectations?” Yamato grins as his eyes bleed into a rich, dark red. 

_ MotherFUCKer _ .

Taichi’s eyes widened comically and he has to stamp down the urge to whine. “You’re an  _ alpha _ ?”

Yamato looks less certain, “Yea. I know, I get that a lot. I’m not what you picture when you think Alpha, huh?” 

_ No _ . No he is  _ not _ . But as Taichi examines him with this new information, a few missing puzzle pieces click into place: his passion, his fiery temper, and, most importantly, why so many of the #masterdebater polls have  _ Yamato _ pinning  _ him _ to things. 

“I hope that’s okay,” Yamato continues bashfully. “I mean, you’re always arguing against strict dynamic roles.” He smiles then, “And I’ve never known a beta to ask out an alpha before.”

Oh no. Taichi feels like a bucket of ice water has landed on him. 

Yamato thinks he is a beta.

_ Ohhhh shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit.  _

Yamato smiles gently then, no doubt seeing Taichi’s panic. “But yea, Taichi. I’d like to go on a date with you.” He rubs the back of his neck, “I’ve been trying to ask you out all semester actually.”

Taichi takes a moment to pick his jaw up off the floor before responding, “All  _ semester _ ?”

“Yea, I just kept losing my nerve.”

“ _ You _ were nervous around  _ me _ ?”

Yamato looks at him like he is an idiot, “Have you met you?”

And Taichi has no idea what to say to that. Taichi has never met an alpha who was nervous around him. That’s not how alphas operate around omegas: they posture, and brag, and flaunt. The few times Taichi has gone out with alphas have ended in disaster, because they were so busy trying to impress him or sleep with him that any burgeoning attraction disappeared pretty quickly.

Yamato doesn't know he is an omega, but admitting that he is nervous to a beta is also not a typical alpha move.

Taichi snorts, “A few times. Awkward, dramatic, and delusional sound about right?”

“Delusional?”

“I just asked out the hottest guy on campus who  _ also  _ happens to be a rock star, and now you’re telling me you're an alpha too?”

Yamato must have heard the increasing panic in his voice because he smiles and reminds him, “An equally, if not  _ more _ , awkward alpha rock star who also said  _ yes _ .” 

“Holy shit.  _ You did _ ? How did I miss that?”

“I think you were still panicking.” Yamato calmly steps further into his space and oh wow. How did Taichi not notice he was an alpha until now? “So, just so we’re clear,  _ yes _ I’d like to go out with you.” Yamato reaches for Taichi’s hand and gently squeezes it, “But, as much as I  _ love _ subverting expectations with you,” Yamato pulls Taichi’s hand to his lips and kisses his knuckles. And  _ jesus christ _ Taichi’s breath is punched out of him but he somehow manages to stay on his feet and  _ not _ melt into the floor. Yamato’s smirk turns cocky, “can I plan it? At least this first one? I think I’d be on edge otherwise.”

“Uhm yes? That’s...good.” Yamato’s cocky smirk pulls Taichi back into himself - he would deal with all of those _ other  _ feelings later - and he tries to focus on the triumph and happiness surging through him. “Sorry… I’ve never been very good at courting rules.”

“Me neither,” Yamato shrugs, turning bashful again, “Sorry if I surprised you.”

_ Tell him the truth. Tell him the truth. Tell him the truth.  _

“It’s fine, really. You being an alpha actually makes total sense.” Taichi feels those butterflies return with a vengeance, “I should’ve figured it out after our first debate.”

“Hmm,” Yamato muses, “You  _ are _ one of the few people who bring out the alpha in me.” He shrugs casually, completely unaware of how  _ that _ statement turns Taichi’s knees to jelly. Yamato’s cocky smirk returns, and Taichi realizes that maybe he isn't  _ completely _ unaware. “I guess I like a bit of a challenge.”

_ Oh boy _ . “Noted.” 

“Give me your phone.”

Taichi feels the command practically ripple through him and his hackles rise instinctively.  _ Oh no _ . 

Yamato takes a moment to add his number to Taichi’s contact list before handing it back to him, letting their fingers brush for just a second too long. “Saturday at 7? I’ll pick you up.” Taichi is struggling to get his mouth to work but is saved again by AC/DC. “Gotta go,” he walks backward towards the exit, maintaining eye contact with Taichi until reaching the door, “see you this weekend.”

Taichi waits until Yamato is well and truly gone before he lets his bag slide off of his shoulder and fall to the floor. He sighs heavily before collapsing into a nearby chair. Elbows on his knees, he lets his head flop into his hands. 

Oh my god. He has a  _ date _ with Yamato. He has a date with  _ Yamato _ . He has a date with Yamato Ishida who is also an  _ alpha _ . 

He is so totally and completely fucked.


	2. Should I Be Scared?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is bullshit…. 
> 
> All the way from the lecture hall to the parking lot Yamato could feel the physical symptoms of happiness beginning to manifest. When he reached his motorcycle his heart was pounding with adrenaline for no reason. Driving down the city streets, he could feel butterflies fluttering in his stomach. And now, with his townhouse in view, to his absolute horror, he could feel the beginnings of an honest-to-god smile cramping his cheek muscles. 
> 
> And all because of a boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess whose back with a second chapter! Wild, amiright?
> 
> Thank you to everyone who commented and left kudos on the last chapter. Seriously. This was a rough year and your words brought a lot of light into my life <3\. 
> 
> So how about we ring in the new year with a little taiyama? Enjoy!

Yamato didn’t really  _ do… _ .happiness.

And yes, even he could admit how edge-lordy and emo that sounds; it could definitely be the title of Knife of Day’s next album….he’ll run it by the band at some point. But, regardless, it’s how he’s always felt. Happiness was something that was made for  _ other  _ people, and he was okay with that. People like Takeru, with his bright eyes and sweet disposition. People like Sora who radiate warmth like a fresh chocolate chip cookie. Or people like Taichi who might as well be the poster child for sunshine and smiles. Even people like Jou, who put so much pressure on themselves that Yamato is waiting for them to turn into diamonds. 

_ They  _ deserve happiness. And that’s not to say that Yamato  _ doesn’t _ , but it’s like wearing toe socks: some people find it comforting while others think that it’s an affront to humanity. And Yamato, being in the latter category, isn’t going to dwell on society’s insistence that he find his own happiness. He’d much rather focus on those he cares about. 

And it’s fine. Works out well for his rebel reputation, actually: stick it to the man, fuck society, and all that. Besides, he doesn’t mind just being content. He actually  _ enjoys _ quiet comfort. And he manages to thrive in simple satisfaction. Happiness is too strong an emotion - it’s just too  _ much  _ \- for melancholy souls like him.

But, much to his chagrin, there is the rare occasion where happiness hunts him down and demands his attention. Like when his father bought him his first guitar, or when his brother got to compete in his first basketball game, or when he got accepted into the aerospace program at uni. But he was willing to endure those overwhelming feelings because each of those things was a big deal! A taste of happiness was warranted! 

But  _ this _ . 

_ This  _ bullshit…. 

All the way from the lecture hall to the parking lot he could feel the physical symptoms of happiness beginning to manifest. When he reached his motorcycle his heart was pounding with adrenaline for  _ no  _ reason. Driving down the city streets, he could feel butterflies fluttering in his stomach. And now, with his townhouse in view, to his absolute  _ horror _ , he could feel the beginnings of an honest-to-god  _ smile  _ cramping his cheek muscles. 

And all because of a  _ boy _ . 

It was all so childish. Christ, he was an  _ adult _ . An adult who paid  _ taxes _ , and  _ drank _ , and lived in an  _ apartment  _ with an equally adult roommate. It was  _ one  _ date. He was a millennial - dates don’t mean anything! He went on dates all the time and he never felt…. _ happy… _ . 

Ugh. The word felt wrong even in his own head. 

Which is why a strange concoction of frustration, embarrassment, and elation are warring in Yamato’s stomach when he finally pulls up to his unit. 

Yamato and Jou Kido live in a small townhouse that is clearly owned and operated under the assumption that reckless college students would be living in it; a simple two-story with cheap, outdated appliances but brand new carpeting and paint. It wasn’t anything fancy, but it was good enough for both of them. The neighbors were quiet enough for Jou’s study needs, and there was a stoop area where Yamato could fiddle with his guitar. And sure, the hot and cold knobs on the sinks were backward, and the laundry room had a strange permanent smell, but it managed to feel like home.

Yamato turns off the engine of his motorcycle and glances around - Jou isn’t waiting for him outside like he was expecting. Relieved that he isn’t going to be immediately smothered by Jou’s anxiety, he pulls his messenger bag onto his shoulder and pulls out his phone. 

**12 new messages.**

Yamato rolls his eyes when he sees 10 of them are from Jou. 1 is from Sora explaining that Jou is in her neighboring townhome, carving a path in her floor from his incessant pacing. And the last one pulls that smile back onto his face.

**Unknown Number**

>Hey! It’s Taichi :)

Yamato takes a moment to save Taichi’s number and contemplates whether or not he should respond. Was a simple ‘thanks’ enough? Should he start a new conversation? He really hates texting...

“There you are!”

Yamato looks up from his phone just in time to see Jou hastening towards him, Sora following behind at a much more even pace. He hasn’t quite gotten his smile under control when he teases, “Hi honey. I’m home.”

Jou barrels on, having barely heard him as he stands on the edge of the sidewalk with his hands on his hips, “What took you so long? The drive from the university to our apartment takes approximately eleven minutes and it’s been nearly twenty-five and -”

“I think Jou’s  _ trying  _ to thank you for abandoning whatever previous engagements you had to come help him.” Sora smoothly slides into the conversation, eyes sparkling with mirth, “Right?”

Jou scoffs, “Yes yes,  _ thank you _ . But I think I made it clear the urgency -”

“Easy doc,” Yamato claps a hand on his shoulder as he hops off his motorcycle and heads towards their unit, “Never fear. Your  _ entire  _ academic career is preserved.” Yamato fiddles with his keys, tossing the door open with slightly more flourish than usual. He turns back to face them and frowns, “What?”

Sora and Jou are staring at him with matching expressions of surprise. 

“Are you…” Jou lowers his glasses down his nose, “I must have missed it before but...no it  _ can’t  _ be -”

“Are you  _ smiling _ ??” Sora releases a gasp that would have any theater major proud.

Yamato rolls his eyes but there is no denying it. “I had a good day. Sue me.” 

Sora seems to do a few quick mental calculations while Yamato wanders into their home. “Ohhhh,” Sora elbows Jou in the ribs as they follow behind. “You had your debate class today. How’s Taichi?” Sora would never be salacious enough to waggle her eyebrows, but her tone is almost worse. She is too sweet to lord over the fact that she figured out Yamato’s crush on Taichi before Yamato had, but she will also never let him forget it.

_ Reciprocated crush.  _ An unhelpful little voice reminds him and damn, the muscles in his cheeks are going to start aching at this rate. How do people do this all the time? “Annoying. As usual.” 

“Uh huh,” Sora smirks. She gently pushes past him into the kitchen, humming a few bars of one of Yamato’s new songs just loud enough for him to hear. A song that Sora is  _ convinced _ he wrote about Taichi. A song which he  _ absolutely _ wrote about Taichi, but he would never ever admit it aloud. He refuses to give her the satisfaction.

“Wow I completely misinterpreted your Annoyed Face then,” Jou quips as he rushes down the hall to his bedroom. Yamato can still hear him as he rustles around, “I must be the best roommate  _ ever _ because you’ve never looked at  _ me _ like that.”

“That reminds me,” Yamato yells after him, “did you put the dishes away?”

“Can’t hear you! Looking for...that... thing!”

Sora chuckles and rests her hands on Yamato’s shoulders, steering him into the kitchen, “Here. I owe you for helping me out with that essay.”

“Nuh uh. You’re not bailing him out  _ again _ . Besides,” Yamato plops into a chair at their tiny breakfast nook, “I need to cash-in that favor for something else.”

“Oh?” Sora quirks an eyebrow. Sora has known him long enough to know that he needs a minute to gather his thoughts, so she makes herself at home - rifling through their cabinets until she uncovers a tea kettle. By the time she’s set it to boil Yamato lands on a decent enough segue. 

“You and Taichi have been friends forever right?”

Sora pauses, elbows deep in the cabinets, taking a moment to digest the question. “Yea. Sure. I mean we were practically joined at the hip until high school.”

“What happened in high school?”

Sora shrugs, pulling out a tin of tea and two mugs, “Nothing really. I got interested in tennis and Taichi became football captain. And then he became class rep and our schedules just didn’t work,” Sora trails off. “But I still went to the Yagami Sunday dinner sometimes.” She smirks, “I think Mr. Yagami was secretly hoping we’d catch each other’s eye over his mom’s latest fiasco and fall  _ madly  _ in love. But alas.”

“Alas,” Yamato echoes.

Sora’s contemplative look grows sly as she slides into the chair opposite Yamato, “Why?”

“I’m just…” No way around it. “Trying to get a feel for what he likes.”

“Football. And Ramen. And cheap alcohol,” Sora snorts. “But  _ you  _ know that.” Sora’s eyes take on a more inquisitive gleam, “So does this mean you’re finally going to ask him out?”

Yamato’s pregnant pause must have translated into  _ something  _ because Sora studies him intently before releasing an audible gasp. “Oh my god. Did  _ you  _ \-- No. Wait.” She puts her palms on the kitchen table and leans into his space, “Did  _ he  _ -?!” Sora must have learned how to read minds because after a moment she practically screams as she crashes back into her seat, “ _ Thank fucking god _ .” 

“Do you realize you just had an entirely one-sided conversation?” 

Sora jumps out of her seat, “Nevermind the tea. This calls for shots!”

“What calls for --”

“Jou!” Sora leans around the doorframe and yells down the hallway, “Come take a shot with me.”

“How many times do I have to tell you barbarians that I’m  _ studying _ . To be a  _ doctor _ . I can’t just --”

“Taichi and Yamato are dating.”

“.......I’ll be right there.”

“ _ ‘Dating’ _ is a little presumptuous.”

Sora gives Yamato an exasperated look over her shoulder as she struggles to reach the cabinets above the fridge. “Are you going on a date?”

“ _ A _ date. Singular.”

“Semantics.”

“Not really!”

“Yes really,” Jou rolls his eyes as he joins them. “The two of you have been pining over each other since high school,” Jou grumbles, casually reaching past Sora to grab a bottle of liquor. “The  _ entire  _ university --” his nose scrunches, “what’s the word?”

“Ships.”

“Ah yes.  _ ‘Ships’  _ it.” Jou takes the shot glasses from Sora and pours three. “I’m sure Sora has your wedding colors picked out by now. The football team is fighting over who’s going to be Taichi’s best man. Literally the only thing we’ve been waiting on is for one of you idiots to pull the trigger. So,” he gestures with his drink, “Mazel Tov.”

“Cheers,” Sora grins, dropping Yamato’s shot in front of him, “And the colors are blue and orange by the way.” 

“You are insufferable.”

“Ohhh Yamato don’t pout,” Sora squeezes his shoulder. “We’re really happy for you! This is great news!”

“Is it?” Yamato grumbles, “I suddenly feel like there’s a ton of pressure for this date to go well. And not just because I like him and I  _ want  _ it to go well.”

“And it will,” Sora assures gently. “Honestly you could probably show up with takeaway, boxed wine, and watch whatever football game is on and Taichi would be over the moon.”

“But I don’t  _ want  _ to do that.” Yamato huffs. He crosses his arms over his chest and glares at the table, attempting to understand why the thought of doing anything half-assed with Taichi made everything inside of him revolt. “I want this to be….”

“Special?”

Yamato gags.

“Memorable?” Jou amends

Yamato shrugs one of his shoulders, “It’s like…” How does he explain his very Alpha feelings to his very Beta friends. “Every one of my instincts is telling me to Impress and Protect and Provide….”

“Aww,” Sora grins. “That’s a good sign, right?”

“It is,” Jou states matter-of-factly. “Those instincts are already prominent in alpha biology, but typically only with those your instincts deem ‘pack’. Since you’ve clearly already accepted Taichi, traditional courting is the next logical step. It makes sense that you’d have all of those urges since you want Taichi to accept being part of your pack, and the Alpha way of doing that is by proving that you’re the best mate -” 

“Yea, yea, I got the spiel in high school.” Yamato sighs, “There’s a lot of…. accuracy in that, I guess. But there’s something else.” He downs his shot in one go and grimaces, “He kinda… freaked out a little when I told him I was an alpha.”

Sora’s expression softens, “That makes sense.”

“Sure,” Jou shrugs, “I mean I was a little surprised too. You’re by far the least insufferable alpha I know.” 

Yamato twists his shot glass back and forth, “It felt like it might be more than just surprise.” He couldn’t help but recall the shock and wariness that crossed Taichi’s face. “I don’t know. It was weird. I’ve never known a beta to react like that.”

Sora’s eyes narrow subtly, “Wait, what?”

“Like… nervous? I’m not sure how to explain it.”

Sora opens her mouth again and then closes it with an audible click, “Huh. Right. That is weird for a beta.” 

“...Yea?”

Sora places her elbow on the table and pinches the bridge of her nose. “I gotta call my mom real quick. I’m supposed to work at the shop and. Yea.” Sora aggressively pushes away from the table and storms out the front door. 

“He still said yes, though, right?” Jou presses ahead.

“Well,” Yamato blushes, “ _ he _ asked me.”

Jou smiles, “Then you’ve got nothing to worry about. From what I remember about Taichi, he doesn’t seem like the kind of guy to really care about that stuff. Didn’t he help Takeru get on the basketball team?”

Warmth blooms in Yamato’s chest, “Technically he helped  _ any  _ omega who wanted to be on the starting team of any sport.”

“See? He’s pretty progressive.” Jou shrugs, “Maybe he had a bad date with an alpha or something.” He frowns, “Or  _ multiple  _ bad dates with  _ multiple  _ alphas - he’s into politics  _ and  _ sports right?”

Huh.

Yamato feels something in his stomach loosen. Because  _ that. That  _ makes a lot of sense. “God. He probably spends time with the  _ worst  _ kinds of alphas every day.” Self-entitled future lawyers, spoiled politicians-to-be, and testosterone fueled knot-heads. Fuck. No wonder Taichi looked nervous. 

Jou smiles gently, “And you’re nothing like that. And now I’m about to say the most cliche thing I’ve ever said in my life, so you better appreciate it.” Jou clears his throat and rolls his eyes, “Just be yourself and you’ll be fine. You’re a great guy and a good alpha and Taichi will see that. But,” Jou raises his pointer finger threateningly, “you better not make me wear orange at the wedding. I will look like a  _ Nightmare Before Christmas _ reject and I refuse to sacrifice my dignity even for you.”

Yamato smirks. “I’ll put in a word with the wedding planner.” At the sound of the door slamming Yamato turns his attention to the kitchen entrance, “Annnd speak of the devil.”

Sora rounds the corner with only slightly less murder in her eyes than when she left. “That  _ idiot _ .”

Jou looks scandalized, “Your mother?”

“What?” Sora looks confused before replacing the kettle back on the stove; clearly in need of something a little more soothing after her phone call. She slides back into her chair and squeezes her temples with her fingers, “No, not my mother. Someone who… works at the shop.”

“I thought it was just you and your -- OW!” Jou jerks upward so hard he slams his knee into the table. “What the he --” 

“Don’t you need to study?”

The response is so curt both Yamato and Jou look surprised. Jou narrows his eyes for a second and he and Sora have one of their weird eye-conversations until Jou hesitantly rises to his feet. “Why yes I do. Thank you for the reminder.” Jou straightens his glasses and glances at Yamato one last time, “Really happy for you, though, seriously.”

“Thanks.” Yamato hopes Jou understands how much he’s thanking him for, and, given the nod that Jou gives him in return, the message seems to be received.

“I’ll bring you some tea in a minute,” Sora says, clearly feeling a little guilty for her abrupt dismissal.

“Oolong please! Koushiro’s started me on a new kick,” Jou yells from the hallway before the sound of a door closing echoes throughout the house.

With Jou back in his room, Yamato rounds back on Sora with a raised eyebrow, “You going to tell me what all of  _ that _ was about?”

Sora hums thoughtfully, “No. Things should sort themselves out soon.”

“....And on  _ that  _ ominous note…”

“What?” Sora asks defensively.

“I’m still convinced you and your mother are part of a crime syndicate.”

“Ah yes. And the flower shop is a ruse to hide our illegal dealings.”

“Exactly.” Yamato leans forward, “I’m onto your tricks Takenouchi, if that  _ is  _ your real name.”

Sora leans forward just as conspiratorially, “You’re in too deep now Ishida. Leave my favor and,” she draws a line across her throat. The action is punctuated by the kettle screaming, and Sora hops to her feet, “Fortunately for you, though, I’ve made it my business to look out for you.”

Yamato feels his instincts flare at the implication that he needs protection from a beta, but he chooses to sigh loudly and audibly instead. “If you texted him -”

Sora nearly knocks over the kettle.

“- and started meddling -

“I would  _ never _ !” Yamato holds her gaze and Sora sighs, finishes pouring them each a cup, and gracefully returns to her seat. “Fine. I won’t meddle. Much. And -  _ before you start lecturing me! _ \- you know Mimi Tachikawa is going to meddle on Taichi’s behalf, so I’m just going to level the playing field. Okay?”

“No, not okay at all.” Yamato rolls his eyes so hard Sora worries he might strain something. “Whatever. This whole thing has exhausted my patience. Can you just help me with the thing I actually  _ need  _ your help with?” 

Sora brightens instantly. “Planning your wedding!” Yamato wants to slam his forehead into the table and Sora giggles, “Your  _ date _ .”

“....Yea.” Yamato drops his gaze to the table when he feels a smile tug at his cheeks  _ again _ . This is getting ridiculous. “Any ideas?”

Sora leans back in her chair and her mouth twists thoughtfully. “Taichi’s a pretty…  _ physical  _ person.” Yamato practically inhales his tea. “Oh my god!” Sora presses her hands to her face as Yamato attempts to regulate his breathing, “that’s  _ not  _ what I meant!” Now Sora is blushing too. “I just mean that he’s not going to enjoy, like, going to a movie. He likes  _ activities _ . Something to  _ do _ .”

“That sounds exhausting.”

Sora rolls her eyes, “You’re the one in love with a toddler with ADHD.” She hums thoughtfully for a second, “Take him for a ride on your motorcycle or, I don’t know, go for a  _ walk _ . I’m not suggesting you join him on the football pitch.”

Yamato frowns. Sure, both of those options sounded fine, but that couldn’t be an  _ entire  _ date. He rests his chin in his palm, “Why is this so complicated?”

“Because you really like him,” Sora supplies gently. “And the two of you are very different people in a lot of ways.” She smiles at him over her mug. “We just need to think of something that will soothe your instincts  _ and  _ Taichi’s, but that you’ll both still enjoy. So, what do  _ you  _ want out of this date?”

Yamato pauses. He hasn’t really thought about it in such transactional terms. He picks up his tea and stirs it a few times, thinking about Taichi and what drew him in in the first place.

His attraction to Taichi shouldn’t make sense. He didn’t like Taichi  _ at all _ during their formative years; he assumed he was just another pushy, entitled, baby alpha who would grow up and look down on alphas like Yamato for not being more traditionally dominant or masculine. It was a reasonable conclusion to jump to given all of his interests and hobbies. 

And then he became their class rep, and Yamato expected him to be another tool just looking for a good reference for college. But... things started to change… for the better. Yamato watched their class’s culture start to shift as more betas and omegas were put into leadership roles traditionally reserved for alphas. Suddenly omegas could be on the starting teams in sports, the curriculum changed to include more beta and omega works, even some of their career counselors changed their stances on omegas going to college.

It was  _ astounding _ , and, with Takeru about to enter high school, Yamato decided he  _ had  _ to thank Taichi despite his trepidations. And boy did  _ that  _ decision send him down a spiral of rainbows and glitter and sunshine. His spotify playlist would never recover from the amount of horrendous, lovesick ballads that he felt compelled to listen to after that initial encounter.

Because Taichi  _ was  _ obnoxious, loud, and bossy - just like he suspected - but he was also  _ warm  _ and  _ bright  _ and  _ kind  _ and had a smile that left Yamato feeling like he had to eat glass to feel manly again. And when it became clear to him that Taichi wasn’t an alpha, he made it his mission to look out for the idiot. It was the least he could do. And if that meant that he had to adjust his schedule a bit so his band practice ended around the same time as football, or that he would keep Taichi in his periphery at any party or gig, or that the only gossip he was interested in involved Taichi’s love life, then so be it. He owed it to him - he was doing great things for the school!

Then they went off to uni and Yamato tried not to think too much about Taichi. Because Taichi was  _ magnetic  _ and had more than likely attracted a whole new flock of admirers who would appreciate him and all of his progressive ideas. So you can imagine Yamato’s shock/dread/elation when Taichi came bursting into his debate class and barreling back into his life. 

Only it was  _ worse  _ now. In high school they didn’t have many opportunities to interact, but now their entire university was conspiring against them. And Nishijima must have picked up on their competitive natures because they were partnered together all. the. time. And it was so hard not to develop feelings for Taichi when he was directing all of his charm and wit and charisma at you. And then there was that  _ smirk _ . Fuck Taichi and that unnecessary smirk. Yamato wanted to wipe that smirk off his face, and, according to the #masterdebater hashtag, so did  _ everyone  _ else, in a number of creative ways that left Yamato feeling inspired, horrified, and terribly, terribly turned on. 

But despite their history and obvious physical chemistry, Yamato… doesn’t know Taichi. Not like he wants to. Like what type of music does he listen to? When he’s not trying to change the world or playing football, what does he do? What’s his family like - he can only imagine the type of home environment that created someone like Taichi. And Yamato wants Taichi to know him too: to be able to name his favorite constellation, to meet his dog Gabu, and anything and everything in between. 

That’s what he wants.

“I want to get to know him.” Yamato finally tells Sora. “I know so much  _ about  _ him, but I don’t know  _ him _ . And, I dunno….” Yamato feels that telltale blush return and allows himself a moment of vulnerability, “I want to… hold his hand.. or something.”

Sora looks like she wants to cry she’s smiling so hard. “Ohmygod that’s so cute.”

“ _ Shut up _ .” 

“That’s so sweet! I thought Takeru got all of the soft, romantic genes.”

Yamato is contemplating drowning himself in the bathtub when Sora’s eyes light up and a slow, wicked smile stretches across her face. “I know  _ exactly  _ what you should do on your date.” 

Yamato slowly sets down his cup, “Why do I feel like I should be scared all of the sudden.”

“Oh you’ll be fine,” Sora’s grin is borderline evil, “But Taichi should be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for those who left comments and kudos! You're the actual best. 
> 
> In other news, I've managed to write another chapter-length in this universe, but it ended up being a bit too real and angsty to fit with the mood of this fic. I'm thinking of adding it as its own drabble for those of you interested in my interpretation of a/b/o politics. 
> 
> I hope all of you are staying safe and well <3\. Have a very happy new year everyone! Thank fuck 2020 is over!
> 
> CS

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this, so I'm planning on continuing it. Haven't decided if I want to do a series of oneshots or actually make a multi-chapter out of this. We'll see! I've got some stuff at a frat party in mind that is pretty fun, so I plan to continue exploring this universe.
> 
> Reviews are like sunshine on a cloudy day. When it's cold outside, reviews are like the month of may <3
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> CS


End file.
